Benutzer Diskussion:Blaze fire12
Kategorie:Benutzerdiskussionsseiten New wiki Do you want to have the old wiki with the wrong URL closed then? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 07:19, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Misspelling on your talk page Hi, I only want to ask when I see a misspelling - I saw one - may I correct it? In German there is a difference when you talk to people, I mean: You = Sie and You = Du. You = Du for people you know, You = Sie for people you don't know. On wikis mostly used is the You = Du for people you know. You used the "You = Sie" for people you don't know. What is wished? Both is okay but other people could feel more welcomed by "You = Du"! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 07:24, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Template problem Hi, Blaze fire! Can you have a look on this page, please? I think I have done something wrong with a template and I can't figure out where's the mistake. Thank you. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 16:32, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) RE:something Sorry, but I don't understand what you mean with Different base-infobox templates. Am I missing a template or what do you mean? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 16:42, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Images Hi, Blaze fire! I have uploaded all images, but when you look here (english: Opinionator) the first row of the infobox says translated: Please add an image! But the image is already there, so why doesn't he show the image? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 19:25, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Sorry, forget it. I found the mistake myself. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 19:30, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Do you mean in this wiki or in the English wiki? Because here I have no such file log in the Recent changes. And how does this work? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 20:52, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Oh yes, now I understand. It seems I forgot to save them with Paint.NET and this made the white box. Thank you for the change. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 20:58, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Language question Only once out of curiosity: What is the difference between ya and you? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 21:01, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Okay, dialect. :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 21:49, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Hi, Blaze fire, I've seen your request in the Community-Wiki and that they linked all Badge Wikis to one another. I only wanted to tell you that the link to the Chinese wiki does not work for the German wiki. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 19:32, 16. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Nice :P Give me Chinese symbols do say something!!! :P :D [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 19:35, 16. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I must tell you: The Chinese and the Spanish link still don't work. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 22:57, 16. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Something's going wrong here. Next day, but the Spanish and the Chinese link still don't work. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 07:56, 17. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Spanish link works, Chinese link does not. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 16:08, 17. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hi, the only Chinese link that does not work is that on your userpage. Perhaps because of the Latin words? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 19:17, 17. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Placeholder Sorry, but the text of the page "Placeholder" either belongs to the Japanese or the Chinese wiki. :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 23:22, 16. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :I have changed the article to the German word Platzhalter. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 14:57, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) New pages Hi, Blaze fire! Can you tell me why you have made the following articles? #Community Central:Babel #Community Central:Central user pages‎ #Community Central:IRC channels #Community Central:Not a valid Wikia‎ #Community Central:Report a problem There is no text in these articles. Thank you in advance. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 16:35, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Aha, then I think I have a look there and in the German Community Wiki, if there are such pages, too. When yes, then they would fit into a German Badge-Wiki. Thanks for the explanation. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 20:44, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) RE:Wiki Extension Ah, thanks for the information. I will do so. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 23:28, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Template:Infobox badge Hi, Blaze fire! I tried to use your new infobox in this German wiki, too. But something's going wrong. This template will not show my badge image. Do you know what I did wrong? Perhaps something with my translation, but perhaps another thing I overlooked, I don't know. The German name is: Vorlage:Infobox Badge. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 21:06, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. I've seen your corrections. Always these small things. But now it works. Thanks again. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 09:09, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hi, Blaze fire! I saw you made me bureaucrat. Thank you very much for that! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']]| [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge ]] 09:10, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC)